


Twisted Insanity

by fratboytomlin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Murder, Neither Harry or Louis are included in the Major Character Death if that's what you're worried about, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboytomlin/pseuds/fratboytomlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the outside, Eastridge Academy is deemed one of the most prestigious boarding schools for teenagers in the United Kingdom, but like all things beautiful, something dark is swirling on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes underage drinking, underage sex, and murder/death scenarios. If you're uncomfortable with any of these situations, please do not continue reading. I can confirm that the major character death has nothing to do with Louis or Harry, so if that's what you're afraid of, then you should be in the clear. Other than that, proceed and enjoy! :)

The lush gardens of the Eastridge Academy in North Yorkshire were one of the first things Louis noticed as he gazed through the glass of the car window and out to the image of his new school. Different sorts of shrubs and bushes and flowers and trees were placed artistically throughout the school grounds, their beauty automatically giving the place an exquisite atmosphere. Buildings arose from the ground with elaborately placed gray stone and castle-esque windows, exact replicas of what was pictured on the front cover of the brochure that Louis had been stowing away in his bedroom since he had heard about this place. Louis thought that the brochure didn't do the campus grounds justice, the missing factor being that the grounds were a ghost town for human life on the laminated information guide.

Cars filled every crevice of the parking lot, parents unpacking their children's luggage for the year from the trunks of their cars before giving them a tearful hug and being on their way. The reality of his mother leaving him to live and experience his life here hit Louis like a truck, making him reconsider the whole ordeal for a split second. A pang of homesickness shot through Louis' heart, but then he realized it was too late to back out now, and it was probably a normal symptom for children going to a boarding school.

The vehicle came to a stop, his mother resting her chin on the seat of the car to give him a sad pout with her glossy lips. Louis' step father sighed, taking the key out of the ignition and being the first to get out, leaving Louis alone with his mother as he went out to the back of the mini van.

"I'm going to miss you, baby," Louis' mum said, and if she weren't wearing sunglasses, Louis would have been positive that she was tearing up.

"I know, mum, I'll miss you too, but this is for the best. For me, really," Louis commented, nodding his head.

"Let's hope," His mum replied, her voice full of remorse, "I don't want to keep you waiting, how about we go on and leave while get your stuff upstairs, yeah?" She finished, giving Louis a grin and exiting the car.

Louis waited a second to get out, breathing in the familiar smell of the mini van one last time.

Around the back of the mini van, Dean was unloading Louis' luggage of clothes and books and necessities that he had packed the night before, leaving the bedroom that was once his dull and lifeless. The sight of his bedroom popped into his head, the mahogany furniture lonely in the morning light as Louis gave the room a once over and closed the bedroom door tightly.

The suitcases were now place upright on the ground and ready to go, but Louis wasn't sure if he was as ready as his things seemed to be.

"You nervous?" Louis' mum asked, running a hand over his shoulder and giving it a little squeeze, "You seem distant."

"I'm sure I'll be fine as soon as I get in there," Louis smiles, putting on his strong front.

"Me too, Lou," She assured, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mum!" Louis whisper yelled, wiping his cheek, "You got your stupid lip stuff all over me, and right before I make my big entrance to my new school, thanks."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh the dramatics! It's not going to matter, I got it all off. Besides, I'm not going to be able to embarrass you in public for almost two months, I might as well get it out of my system now."

"Hopefully it's all out now," Louis takes his duffel bag from Dean, slinging it around his shoulder, "I'll call you when I get settled in."

"Okay, you better," Jay says, wiping a tear from behind her sunglasses and leaning into to hug her son, "Make sure to tell me all about your day and your new friends."

"Will do," Louis breaks from the hug to face Dean, shaking his hand, "Take care of my mum, will you?" 

"Always," Dean smiles, "If you ever need me, I'm available too."

Louis nods in response, because even though Dean and his mum had been together for quite some time now, he still didn't know how to talk to him. It was just the fact that Dean wasn't nor ever will be his father, and for some reason, that just made Louis feel foreign around him. Sometimes he wished things were different between them though, so he could have that fatherly figure that he yearned for, but it never worked out with Dean.

With that, he gives them one last wave, hustling up the handle of the suitcase and walking toward the main building, which was far smaller than the rest of the school, but still marvelous nonetheless. Other students were gathered around the building, uniforms matching Louis' as they talked back and forth, everything about them looked poised and proper. Louis felt inferior, knowing that he was new to this and not even _half_ as rich as some of the others here, but if he didn't fit it, he'd at least have to pretend, right?

Inside of the building, which wasn't as glamorous as everything else, but Louis wasn't expecting anything too top notch, Louis walked up to the nearest available counter where he was greeted by an older woman with short blond hair.

"How may I help you?" She asked, her voice more chipper than Louis had anticipated.

Louis bit his lip, a rush of agitation spreading all over his body, "I'm a new student here, Louis Tomlinson, and I was told to pick up my information here."

The woman leaned down, opening a filing cabinet and pulling out Louis' file after a couple seconds of waiting, "Ah, here you are. Your schedule and room number are included, along with your lunch periods and what buildings you're supposed to be at and when. Do you need someone to guide you around?" She asked, her voice very professional and robotic as she said this.

"If it's not too much trouble, please," Louis responded, his voice high and polite.

"Alright, I'll call whomever is available," The woman says, picking up the phone and talking to someone while Louis looked around, taking in the sights of the place, "Niall Horan, the Mayor's son, will be here shortly, you can wait on that couch over there."

Louis inclined, awkwardly perching himself onto the leather couch in the middle of the room. In front of the couch was a coffee table filled with different brochures and newspapers for the campus. Louis felt obligated to look at them, but was interrupted by someone standing in front of him.

A boy with blond hair and strikingly boyish features stood tall in front of him, an undeniable cute smile on his face as he said, "Are you Louis Tomlinson?"

"I am, you must be my guide, Niall Horan," Louis replies, standing up and wiping his hands on his black slacks.

"Welcome to the Eastridge Academy!" Niall welcomes warmly, shaking Louis' hand with force, "What grade are you? Senior, I'm guessing?"

"Sophomore, actually," Louis flushed.

"Oh, you look so much older, but in a good way," Niall winked, "So are you ready for the grand tour of the place?"

"That's what you're here for, right?" Louis laughed, and so did Niall, his laugh throaty and loud enough to send echoes through the small main building. 

Niall hold his stomach while laughing, "Ah, a joker! I like you already."

"Well at least that's someone," Louis commented quietly, and Niall laughed again.

"Let me see your schedule so I know exactly what to show you," Louis handed his schedule over to Niall after his laughter died down, letting him read over it with a smile on his face. "I can show you where everything is, and hopefully you remember."

Louis followed Niall out of the main entrance and back out onto the campus grounds, everyone immediately stopping what they were doing to gush over Niall Horan The Mayor's Son and the kid with brown hair and miraculous blue eyes that was following Niall around like a socially awkward person at a party. Niall greeted everyone warmly with salutations and high fives and whatnot until the crowd of people thinned out. 

The first building Niall showed Louis was the dining hall, which was basically a building that was huge for no apparent reason rather for it just to be a huge building. Niall informed him that there were several back doors and hidden rooms in the dining hall, but they were extremely concealed and that he shouldn't even bother trying to enter them.

Every different cluster of classes available had a different building based on the needs of the students attending them. Most of Louis' classes were all in the writing and arts division, which were thankfully right next to each other. Niall gave Louis a complete tour of the buildings, appointing him to where the classrooms were held and he gave him an introduction to the basic jest of the class. Louis was appreciative that he had asked for the tour, otherwise he would have been completely lost.

Once Louis knew his way around the classrooms, Niall took him to his living quarters. According to Niall, students are randomly placed based on their interests and class schedule, which means most roommates had classes corresponding with each other.

Louis was quite nervous because he was never great at making friends, but this was his chance to start anew, so he had to impress whomever his roommate happened to be.

Niall brought Louis up to his room, and Louis thanked him for being his tour guide. Niall blushed, insisting that it was no trouble of his own, shaking Louis' hand and going off on his way. Louis watched him walk away, pulling the key to his room out of his pocket after he was gone.

With great anticipation, Louis swung open the door to a room a bit bigger than his bedroom back home. The living space was painted navy blue, accents of mahogany furniture complimenting the deep color greatly. A large window was standing tall at the end of the room, the furniture strategically placed around it. Someone else was inside, a boy with hair dark as coal and tanned skin, wearing the same exact thing as Louis. Louis noticed that he was pinning something up to the wall prior to him entering the room, his attention now turned on Louis.

"Hello!" The boy said, his accent deep and his voice resembling caramel.

"Hi," Louis spoke shyly, lifting his spare arm up in a wave, "You must be my roommate."

"Either that or I just snuck in here," The boy replied with snark, a smile forming on his sweet face, "I'm just kidding, I'm Zayn, and you must be Louis?"

Louis nodded, shutting the door behind him, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's on the schedule," Zayn laughed, pushing a tack through the wall to hold whatever he was hanging up.

"Oh," Louis replied dumbly.

"Don't worry about it, it's just because you're new and you didn't know," Zayn responded, admiring the poster, "So what made you want to come to Eastridge Academy?"

Louis gulped, because this was the question he had been avoiding since his mother had asked him this same exact thing. He thought about opening up to Zayn about the treatment he got at his old school, and how it was literally so bad that he had to transfer, but he decided against it, not wanting to start off the year as the victim.

"Uh, well, you know, public school gets kind of gross after a while, I needed somewhere that would actually teach me something useful for the future instead of what I needed to pass a class," Louis responded, glad that his lie made sense as he said it.

Zayn inclined, still smiling, "That's usually why most people transfer, everyone else has just been here for most of their lives."

"Right," Louis says because he doesn't know what else to say. His heart drops because he realizes that everyone who attends this school probably knows each other well, and they all know where they belong, and Louis has no inkling on where his place is. He's completely and utterly unaware of his social group, who to steer clear of, and which people will pretend to be his friend but will eventually stab him in the back when things fall apart.

"So," Louis starts, crossing and uncrossing his arms because he has _no idea_ what to do with them, "Do you think you could do me a huge favor? You see, I don't really know anyone here and-"

"You want me to introduce you to some people?" Zayn interrupts, taking the words straight from Louis' mouth.

Louis exhales, nodding, "Yes, please, if it's not too much of a bother."

"No bother at all!" Zayn shouts, clapping his hands together, "Tonight we have the annual back to school celebration in the commons area of the school. It would be a wonderful opportunity to meet some new people, in fact, it's where I met most of my friends at."

"Great!" Louis exclaims, smiling so widely he thought his face would crack, but it was genuine. This was the start of his new life, his real life.

 

♡

The hours ticked by slowly, Zayn giving Louis the full first day experience at the prestigious Eastridge Academy. At lunch, he taught him the proper etiquette that a man should use whilst eating a meal with his friends, and Zayn introduced him to his boyfriend Liam in the process. Louis got along with Liam quite nicely, a Junior with short, wavy brown hair and golden skin (which Louis learned was a plus to being on the swim team) and cheesy jokes that everyone chuckled at, no matter how unbearably cliche they were. 

Following lunch, the trio went out to the picnic areas outside to catch up with some of their other friends, to whom of which all resembled each other in an odd way, dark hair and full of knowledge in different subjects. Liam, of course, was the athletic swimmer, with Zayn being the complete opposite, afraid of water and fully devoted to his comic book collection. Eleanor, a girl with wavy brown tresses with matching eyes, was involved with politics, and most importantly, debates (which Louis found out the hard way). Josh was an interesting fellow, different from the rest by being the musician of the group and sporting a more flirtatious attitude than the others had.

When they had first been introduced, Louis graciously and politely stuck out his hand for a quick hand shake, but Josh had taken another route, planting his lips on the top of his hand and not breaking eye contact while doing so. Louis retracted a bit, showing his discomfort through the rosy color in his cheeks.

The five of them decided to stay gathered around a picnic bench until it was time to go to the big celebration at six o'clock. Josh, of course, rubbed right up against Louis on the tight bench, even though Louis would rather have opted for a seat next to Zayn. Although Josh made him uneasy, Louis didn't have the heart to turn him down since they had just met, and Louis had barely given him a chance yet. So Louis obliged, staying seated next to Josh.

Time passed quicker than Louis anticipated, the sky overhead darkening and the conversation running dry. Louis was warming up to his new friend group, learning new things about them with every word that tumbled from their lips. He became informed on how Zayn got his fear of water, and all about Liam's gold medals for being an outstanding swimmer, and Eleanor's totally dorky obsession with switching back and forth on the news channels to see how they differed, and lastly, he learned that Josh was lascivious, even though he was already dating someone.

That someone turned out to be Niall. Small world.

"Oh, shit, look at the time," Liam stated, checking his phone when the talking calmed down, "We better get going so we don't miss the opening ceremony." 

"You're right, it's always so good and last time we missed it because _someone_ had to go to the bathroom," Zayn rolls his eyes, focusing them perfectly on Eleanor. 

Everyone joined in, staring down the now-blushing girl. 

Eleanor shrugs, "A girl's got to go when a girl's got to go. It's not my fault I have an excited bladder."

"More information than I ever needed to know," Louis retorts, pretending to throw up, and everyone laughs. Louis' heart wells up in his chest, and he decides he loves these people, even if a fourth of them is really creepy, but he'll get over it eventually.

"Seriously let's go, this is Louis' first year and we don't want him to miss the insanely lame opening ceremony," Liam voices.

Louis knits his eyebrows together, asking "Insanely lame?"

"Yeah," Zayn chuckles to himself, "The staff always tries to imitate stuff that's apparently 'in' or whatever, like last year they all did the Gangnam Style dance and played Call Me Maybe, even though that was so like, 2012." Zayn replies, his voice transforming into that of an annoying prepubescent teenage girl.

"Adults ruin everything, especially when they're teachers," Eleanor remarks, picking up her purse from the ground and straightening out her skirt.

"It's the worst, you'll probably want to transfer from this nuthouse once you see it," Liam jokes, but then quickly snaps his mouth shut once he realized what he said. They all get silent quickly, not making eye contact with anyone else and Louis has no idea what's happening, but he really doesn't want to ask either. "So, um, let's go." Liam chokes out, leading the way.

Walking to the commons area wasn't that far of a distance, just being a building away from the dining hall. Zayn and Liam walked together, Liam draping his arm around Zayn's shoulder and Josh talking with Eleanor, and even though Louis was alone, he wasn't lonely. The sound of the bugs in the trees and the rolling grass and the setting, orange sun kept Louis occupied for the entire walk. 

Of course, this solitude came to an end once Louis entered the foyer of the Academy's commons area, which was flooding with students. Faceless people in the same exact outfits were standing among the room like carbon copies of each other, red cups in their hands with their hips cocked out sassily to the side, gossiping about the events of summer and the new students that were arriving. Louis got a couple ogling stares from the people he passed by, which made Louis recluse into himself because all of these people were judging him and he didn't have any idea who they were or what they were thinking of him. The whole situation made him nervous, so he shuffled in closer to his new found friends, hoping they would give him some sort of tranquility back into his anxious body.

The five of them made their way as close as they could to the front to experience what type of embarrassment their school's staff would be showcasing this year. Sadly, the word hashtag was said so often that Louis never wanted to hear it _again_ , they played 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke and sung an awful rendition of it (yes, twerking was involved), and then topped it all off with a large selfie including as much of the workforce as they could.

"You thought we were kidding," Liam whispered into Louis' ear as the teachers released the students from their attention. 

Louis was speechless, just nodding as Liam's words and changing the subject, "Hey, I think I'm going to pull an Eleanor and take a trip to the restroom. Can you point it out for me?"

Liam gave Louis thorough instructions to the upstairs bathroom, and Louis was on his way.

People were bumping and grinding everywhere, music flaring up from the speakers at the back of the main room, and Louis could still hear it loud and clear in the foyer. Luckily, the stairs weren't hard to miss, being the opportunity to Louis as an escape from the overwhelmingly large student population. Louis took the winding stairwell up to the sitting area upstairs, oddly empty, and to the right into the men's room.

Louis was alone in the bathroom, allowing him a couple minutes to breathe as he took a quick wee and spent the rest of his time staring in the mirror at his reflection.

The door swung open, another boy his age walking in and ducking his head away from Louis as he went straight to the sink. Louis discreetly watched the mysterious figure turn on the water, splash it up on his face, push the water handle down, and expertly wipe his face with the offered towel. 

When he looked up in the mirror, that's when Louis gasped.

Mysterious Bathroom Guy was really pretty for a teenage boy, having a strangely great complexion to match his milky white skin, even the awful lighting in the bathroom gave off the impression that he was either dead or suffering from some sort of illness. Mirroring his skin was a dark head of curls, looking luscious enough that Louis wanted to run his hands through them. His eyes were sunken, darkened around his glossy green eyes, and complimented nicely with long eyelashes. 

Louis looked away shyly, because he didn't even want to _start_ thinking about his lips.

"You new here, pretty boy?" Mysterious Bathroom Guy asked, cocking an eyebrow at Louis. Louis caught his own reflection in the mirror, seeing that he was blushing, but honestly, he didn't need to mirror to know that.

"Yes, just started this year," Louis chokes out, pulling his eyes away from him. 

"Bet you're a sophomore," He guesses correctly, and Louis is just shocked that he was still talking to him.

"Bet you're right," Louis responds, averting his gaze back to him, "Let me guess, you must be a senior, or are you just _that_ tall?" Louis flirts (or so he thinks), biting his lip.

Mysterious Bathroom Guy taps his chin, a smirk forming on his cupid's bow lips (which are ironically shaded a lovely pink color), "I guess I'm just _that_ tall." He winks, breaking his stare to the door, opening to reveal a worried Liam behind it.

A scowl immediately forms on Mysterious Bathroom Guys' face, clearing his throat and saying, "See you around, pretty boy," to Louis as he exits, giving Liam a satisfied smile as he exits the bathroom. 

Louis is completely in a trance, whilst Liam looks completely alarmed.

"Oh my god!" Liam whisper shrieks, rushing toward Louis, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he say-"

"Woah, Liam, slow down," Louis orders, laughing nervously, "I'm fine, he didn't like, attempt to murder me or anything. We were just, talking, that's all." Louis assures him, his face screwing up at the panicking Liam in front of him. "Who was that, anyway?" Louis asks once Liam no longer looks like he's having a stroke.

Liam gulps, his face stone cold, "Harry Styles, he's a sophomore here. He's bad news, we got into a little ruff-up last year."

Louis rolls his eyes, "Oh come on, he doesn't sound _that_ bad."

"Just trust me, okay? Don't fall into his trap, he's like, a master of seduction." Liam says with a completely serious face, and Louis loses it.

" _Master of seduction_? Oh please, Liam, for the sake of all humanity, never use that phrase again," Louis laughs, but Liam still looks far off, "Look, if you say he's bad news, I believe you. You probably know everyone here a lot better than I do, but I was just saying he's not as bad as you make him out to be."

"Whatever, Louis, just don't say I didn't warn you," Liam replies dramatically, "Now let's get back in there before Zayn comes looking for us, we don't want to have to explain all of this to him too, alright?"

The duo exited the bathroom, Louis keeping one eye out for the oh-so-mysterious Harry Styles. It was this way all night also, when they were dancing to shitty Top 40 music like maniacs, Louis was scoping out the darkened room for the notorious Harry Styles. When he went to get punch, Louis was scanning the room for the infamous Harry Styles. Even when the celebration was over and they were all filing out of the commons building like a wild herd of animals, Louis was toppling over the people in front of him to spot the dark Harry Styles.

This would have been a much easier job if they weren't wearing uniforms.

But then again, Harry Styles had so many prominent features that Louis wouldn't miss if he had seen them again, would he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of this! I've had the synopsis for this fanfiction for a while, and I am so glad I finally have accomplished something to do it justice! If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos and a comment if you'd like. Cheers! xx


End file.
